Fairy Tail Online
by YukikoHeart
Summary: A new game called Fairy Tail Online just came out and everyone want's to play it. the only problem is once you log on you can't log off. join Jinx in her adventure with Team Natsu and Kirito. Natsu X OC, GraLu
1. Entering the Game

_**Yuki: hey everyone welcome to my..story**_

_**Natsu: get ready for some Fairy Tail,**_

_**Kirito: and Sword Art Online**_

_**Yuki: with a little of my story.**_

_**Yuki*Take's Natsu's Scarf* I do not own Fairy Tailor Sword Art Online**_

_**Natsu: NOOO MY SCARF**_

_**Yuki: if you read Natsu might get his scarf back**_

_**Natsu: Please read**_

_**Lucy: give him his scarf**_

_**Yuki: No**_

I Rushed inside with the new game Fairy Tail online eager to play it. My mother called out as I rushed up the stairs "Jinx!" ignoring her I plugged in the game. It asked for my picture so I took one then i made my Avi. i made her have short red hair and green eyes. i then put on the helmet and went into the game. i opened my eyes and looked around. "Cool."i gasped out. A voice said from behind me "yea I know." I turned to see a boy with black hair his Avi was taller than mine because I made mine the hight I was.

we talked for hours and fought. I said goodbye and we both brought up out menus to log up but... there was no log out button. a big bell started ringing and a voice said "come to the Square we have much to tell." i grabbed the boy's arm and we walked to the square. there were millions' of people adult's and children, a big huge man appeared from above and said "I'm positive most of you have seen that you have no log out button, I'm here to tell you that it is not a glitch." the boy next to me got angry "So your saying none of us can go home?" he called out. the man must have smiled because I could hear a smile in his voice "yes." Manny people started screaming and shouting out in anger. "let us out!" one man cried. "I want my mommy." a little girl called out. the big man said holding out his arms" Calm down you can leave after you get past floor 100." a boy from a while away muttered "not even the beta tester's got past floor 30." the man said "look in your inventory you each got something you're gonna need in a moment." there was a flash and i pulled out a mirror, I gasped as my blue eyes blinked back at me. my hair was back to long and purple. i looked at the guy next to me and saw he had short spike pink hair and onyx eye's. he looked at me and blinked. the man said before vanishing " there are no rules except no killing in a safe zone, the game start's...,.now."

the boy turned to me and said "join me and my friend's we can help each other out." i nodded and held out my hand "Jinx." he took my hand and shook it "Natsu" he said. Natsu stood up and shouted "Lucy,Gray,Erza." i felt a kind of magic coming from him kind like mine in life. two girl's and a guy came up "Hey Natsu Be quiet." a girl wiht scarlet hair said. Natsu smiled and my heart kinda fluttered. "sorry Erza." i looked at the blonde girl who was watching me. Natsu said suddenly "Jinx these are my friend's Lucy,Erza and Gray." He pointed to the person when he said the name. Gray and Erza had blackish eye's, Gray had black hair, Lucy had brown eye's and blonde hair. i blinked and gasped for some reason Gray had no clothes on. I covered my eyes and Natsu said "Cover up Ice Princess." Gray growled "What did you call me Flame Brains." i said loudly "Knock it off you two." they turned to me and smiled. Erza said standing up 'Well let's go get our weapons guys.'' we pooled our money and went into a sword shop.

_**Natsu:cool it's over now give me my scarf.**_

_**Yuki:Nope mine*runs away***_

_**Lucy: Ok um... well thank you for reading and look for the next chapter coming soon**_

_**Natsu: Give me Scarf**_

_**Yuki: NO!**_


	2. The 12 Keys

_**Yuki: Welcome back to more of my story i hoped you like the first chapter.**_

_**Kirito: Hey Yuki Natsu's upset**_

_**Yuki: Why?**_

_**Lucy: He didnt eat yet**_

_**Yuki: oh**_

_**Natsu: Need food**_

_**Yuki: It's only been a what one day scene i posted my last chapter?**_

_**Kirito: it's only been a few hour's Yuki**_

_**Yuki: Oh well DISCLAMER**_

_**Lucy: Yuki dosent own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online**_

_Last time on FairyTail Online_

_i blinked and gasped for some reason Gray had no clothes on. I covered my eyes and Natsu said "Cover up Ice Princess." Gray growled "What did you call me Flame Brains." i said loudly "Knock it off you two." they turned to me and smiled. Erza said standing up 'Well let's go get our weapons guys.'' we pooled our money and went into a sword shop._

we looked around at the wepons and i bought two twin blade sword it was really cheep and high power. Erza bought armor and a big sword that looked as big as her, Natsu bought something that had flame's on the side while Lucy stood next to the door. Gray had some strange blue sword and everytime he swung it it made a thin sheet of ice. we bought what we wanted and Lucy asked Erza " mid if i look at the key shop?" Erza smiled and nodded. I turned to Natsu saying "i'm going with Lucy we will meet up back here in two hours." He smiled a smile that made me flush "No problem Jinx." I raced after Lucy who smiled. " I'm getting Key's." she said smileing hopefully. i remarked looking around "Why do you need key's?" Lucy turned to me with a small frown "i use Celestial magic so i need the keys." i looked at her in awe "but Lucy you can't use magic in the game." She smiled "who said?" My mouth froze as i saw her outfit change into a blue skirt and green tank top with brown boot's._**Her normal outfit in the earler episodes **_"mages can do aneything if they put there mind's to it." she walked into a shop and came out a seccond later with 12 gold key's and a wip. she named them off

Aries - the Ram

Taurus - the Bull

Gemini - the Twins

Cancer - the Crab

Leo - the Lion

Virgo - the Virgin

Libra - the Scales

Scorpio - the Scorpion

Sagittarius - the Archer

Capricorn - the Goat

Aquarius - the Water-carrier

Pisces -the Fishes

she then grabed one of the keys and said "Open Gate of the Lion Leo" There was a big flash of light and smoke then a guy with spike golden hair and a black suit was standing infrount of Lucy "Nice to see you again." Lucy smiled and said "Loki i'm going to need your help with this place we have to get out of here alive." He nodded and vanished. I gaped "R-real magic just like mine." Lucy turnd to me puzzled "like your's?" i closed my eyes and Lucy gasped, when i opend my eyes again i saw i was wearing what i was in life. i was wearing black ballet slippers, with white tight's that stoped just before my knees. i had a black skirt, my gray shirt stoped just before my chest and after my belly button. i had gray cut off gloves, a black choker necklace and my hair was in a pony tail with a big bow. i smiled and said quietly "I have Fire magic." Flame's apeared in my hand's. "wow your kinda like Natsu." Lucy remarked with her finger on her chin. "kinda?" i asked sort of scared of what she was goting to say. "Natsu has Fire Dragon magic." Lucy finaly said after a moment of quiet.

"Huh!" I i dont think i heard her right "did you say Fire DRAGON Magic?" Lucy laughed and said "Yes i did say that Jinx."We Started Walking to our meeting place when two guys walked out of small house. we walked past them and i heard one of they say something but i couldnt understand. Glanceing at Lucy i saw she must have not heard a thing or noticed as she was attaching the key's to her belt. i shoved Lucy and kicked the guy in the chest as he reached for Lucy, he flew back ten feet the other guy reached for me and i slamed my knee into his face. he shoved a knife into my gut and i noticed that i felt no pain. i smiled a big smile that made the two men step back in fear. i laughed and the men ran, i pulled Lucy up and we sat down at our meeting place. i noticed that I had a small meater on the side of my vision that said "Level 23" i muttered to myself "how did that happen?" i looked at Lucy and she said "do you have a small meater on the side of you vision say level 23?" i nodded and she sighed.

we looked up and at a happy Natsu. "Hey Natsu." i called out as he came near. He was wearing a white scarf with short's and a vest. _**what he allway's wears **_Gray was wearing pants and no shirt,Erza was wearing a skirt and armor. we stood and asked quietly "do you have a small meater on the side of you vision say level 23?" Natsu,Gray and Erza looked and nodded wich made me think why. i saw a man walking past and he said to Gray and Natsu "We need strong men to fight the first boss." then he walked away. I noticed the marks on everyone and said "Hey Natsu where can i get a mark like that?" Natsu smiled and said "It's a gild mark.'' i had a wonderful idea "Hey let's make a gild." Erza looked at me with pride in her eyes. "Yea and it's gonna be called Fairy Tail." I held out my arm and Erza stamped it with her mark.

_**yea i made it where if you dont have the gild stap they can use there mark.**_ I smiled and we walked to a big group of men. "Hold it girl's" a man put his arm out to stop me, Lucy and Erza. "No girls allowed in to fight the boss." i cracked my nuckles "I'll decide if I can fight the boss or not." the man quickly removed his arm and we walked over to Natsu and Gray. "Ready guys?" Natsu asked. We all nodded and turned to the door that behind it ment life of death.

_**Yuki: Hahahaha cliff hanger**_

_**Natsu: need food**_

_**Lucy: you ate all the food i sent Kirito to go buy more!**_

_***Door Opens* **_

_**Yuki: Kirito is that you.**_

_***No reply***_

_**Yuki: K-Kirito**_

_**Kirito: What?**_

_**Yuki: geez Kirito dont do that to me!**_

_**Happy: Yuki likes Kirito!**_

_**Yuki: dont make me not put you in the story Cat.**_

_**Happy: noo i wanna be in the story**_

_**Yuki: then hush Cat**_

_**Lucy: well look for the next chapter **_

_**Yuki,Natsu,Lucy,Happy,and Kirito : see ya**_


	3. the Egg?

_**Yuki: Hey guys welcome back again for Fairy Tail Online!**_

_**Natsu: Hey Yuki?**_

_**Yuki: What Natsu?**_

_**Natsu: will there be fighting in this chapter?**_

_**Yuki: well this is the chapter where we go and find kirito so what do you think?**_

_**Natsu: Um...Cookies?**_

_***Facepalms***_

_**Lucy: he's stupider then i thought**_

_**Yoru: Yep ~Nya**_

_**Yuki: YORU YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS STORY GO FIND IKUTO!**_

_**Yoru; Fine ~Nya**_

_**Kirito: um Yuki do the disclaimer**_

_**Yuki: oh right i do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art online **_

_last time on Fairy Tail Online _

_I smiled and we walked to a big group of men. "Hold it girl's" a man put his arm out to stop me, Lucy and Erza. "No girls allowed in to fight the boss." i cracked my knuckles "I'll decide if I can fight the boss or not." the man quickly removed his arm and we walked over to Natsu and Gray. "Ready guys?" Natsu asked. We all nodded and turned to the door that behind it ment life of death._

we went into our menus and made a group and a guild. when that was done we turned and walked into the boss room. it was quiet for a second but then there was a big loud noise that made Natsu cover his ear's. Natsu, Gray and Erza charged forward and hit the monster then they jumped back and shouted "Switch!' Lucy and i raced forward and did some bad damage to the monster. Natsu swung his sword and cut a deep gash into the monster's leg Gray did the same thing with the other leg. Erza jumped into the air and stabed the monster in the chest. they a man shouted "stand back it's mine!" we jumped back and the man charged forward. i saw the monster do something funny and i called out "Look out!" the man gasped and was thrown to the other side of the room his health bar gone. i growled and charged the monster killing it. a big sign said "Winner's you won agent the boss you can now move to the next floor." i saw something appear in front of me, on my screen it said " last hit bonus, flaming swords" i clicked equip and had two swords that were on fire but the fire didn't hurt. i put them in the sheth and turned to my friend's who were smiling. "Let's go." Erza said smiling. I nodded and we went to the next floor the first people to step foot past the boss room.

we gathered a lot of money and stuff we needed before people came, a lot of them were hurt badly. then everything vanished and we were glad we got what we needed when we did. we walked slowly down the street everyone whispering and looking at us. all of a sudden a blue flying cat came and tackled Natsu. "H-Happy?" Natsu said in surprise. I looked at the cat and said "is this your's in life Natsu?" He looked at me and nodded "yea this is my exceed Happy." Stepping closer I saw that Happy has a green gild mark on his back.I snatched Happy away from Natsu and hugged him "so Cute!" Happy the blue cat turned into a red cat. "A-Aye" Happy stuttered and i squealed "He talks so cute!" we started walking out of town as I huged Happy and Natsu kept smiling wich made my heart flutter. we slowly worked our way up killing monsters and getting bigger levels, after about two months each of us was a level 65 or higher.

I woke up and yawned a big yawn, after a few months of traveling we bought a house. it had a big kitchen, two bathrooms and five bedrooms. my room was on the top floor of the three storie house. we were on floor 30 we went higher then some of the beta tester's did. now we could use our magic to destroy the monster's instead of using the stupid weapons we were given. each of our wallet's was full and we could hold no more money, or anything else, we had million's of potions and mega-potion's, we even had really rare item's. Happy was sleeping on my chest and fell off when i sat up."...aye sir..." Happy muttered in his sleep. smiling I picked up Happy and tickled him. "haha ...heheh...hahahaa" Happy squealed. I let him go and jumped out of bed. i put on a pair of tight jeans, a tank top,black boots and put my hair into its pigtails tied with two ribbons. there was a banging on my bedroom door and I opened it to see Lucy panting "We found a player half dead near the boss room." I bolted up and out of the house Happy and Lucy right behind me. "Fire!" I shouted and destroyed half of the monster's on the way to the boss room.

I skidded to a stop next to Natsu and looked at the player, he had black hair and was wearing black with two sword's on his back. "find anything out Erza?" i looked at the scarlet warrior who was studying the boy. "nothing all i found out was that he's a lone wolf I'm surprised he made it this far" i nodded in agreement he must be a beta tester only they would get this far. the boy cried out and I help out my healing cristal, Lucy and Erza did the same. The boy was still out cold after we healed him and Erza said " Gray,Natsu let's take him back to our place." Natsu and Gray muttered something and did what they were told. "Erza is really scary" said Lucy who was clinging to my arm. "Lucy you a year older than me stop acting like your not." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes "Jinx your mean." I smiled and said "wanna see mean go cling to Erza like Happy"

We both looked at Erza who had steam coming out of her ear's trying to pry Happy off her arm. We laughed and continued walking back to the house, I stopped once in a while and collected the rare Items the monster's droped. When we reached the house the boy kept muttering and annoying the boy's, "shut up" Natsu howled and Erza smacked upside the head. Lucy Flinched when she heard the sound of metal hitting skin and i coverd my eyes as Natsu hit the floor. "Erza that was to rash." She shrugged and said "were in a safe zone he wont die." I muttered about safe zone's and the boy woke up. "where?" i turned around in surprise and the boy looked at me "Who are you?' is the second thing he asked. "i'm Jinx this is Erza, Natsu,Lucy,Gray and Happy." they all waved and Happy flicked his tail knowing he shouldn't speak yet."Kirito" he said with a board tone in his voice. Natsu said "We save your life kid." Kirito turned to Natsu and said "you what?" I laughed "we found you near the boss room."

Kirito looked at me with surprise and then coughed "thank you." I nodded and Natsu hugged my arm protectively like I was his girl. Lucy snickered as i flushed a bit at his warm touch and sweet scent. Erza said suddenly "time for the boss." Natsu let go of my arm and grinned, Erza opened the door and walked out with Lucy, Natsu and Gray behind her. I turned to go and Kirito said "don't the boss will kill you all." I smiled "Kirito don't worry we will be back." Happy shouted "Aye!" We bolted out leaving a surprised Kirito behind. Erza was standing outside the Boss room tapping her foot. "sorry Erza" Natsu Smiled and pushed open the door as someone called out "Stop!" I gasped "Kirito!" He stood before us panting and holding his swords. "you can't go in you'll die." he panted out.

I laughed and everyone looked at me. "Uh...don't worry Kirito i said we were gonna be fine." He shook his head "No everyone i know has went in and died." Erza steped forward "don't we will be fine we have done this before."I turned and stepped into the boss room and the door's slamed shut locking Natsu and the other's out. "oh shit..." I could hear muffled banging and shouting from outside the room. I smacked my fist's together and light up the dark room to see the boss. the boss flinched at the flames and stepped back. It was a black goo with red eye's and looked like oil or something. I touched the monster and it went up in flame's screaming. "well that's not good." smoke filled the room and my lungs. The boss Melted and suck's to the walls like clay. Clay that was on fire, after a second the door's opened and I burst into the clean air. "Jinx!" I looked up and saw Natsu sitting next to me. The big sign i was looking for appeared "WINNER!" something appeared before me. A blue and red egg "huh?" Natsu and i said at the same time.

_**Natsu: ...**_

_**Lucy: Yuki...**_

_**Yuki: Yesh?**_

_**Lucy: your takeing Natsu from me**_

_**Natsu: what...**_

_**Gray: but Lucy...**_

_**Yuki: uhhhhh *Sweat drops***_

_**Kirito: *sweat drops***_

_**Yuki: ok well hope you liked the story...plz tell me if you want me to add something or someone to the story.**_


	4. goodbye

_**Yuki: hey everyone who has been reading with me so far...**_

_**Natsu: what's wrong Yuki?**_

_**Yuki: i'm...stopping Fairy Tail Online**_

_**Lucy:NO!**_

_**Yuki: yes good bye everyone**_


	5. Just Kidding

**_Yuki: i was just kidding foold ya huh?_**

**_Natsu: Yuki i hate you_**

**_Lucy: i hate her to._**

**_Yuki well look for chapter um.._**

**_Natsu: four_**

**_Yuki: yea!_**


End file.
